Darkness
"Using your anger is good for you." "Use it in all situations."-'' Darkness to Brett in story 7 Darkness is the main Antagonist of the Brett Blakley stories. He was the master of Brett for a while. 'Background' Story 7- Evil Leader: Brett enters his hiding spot after a confrontation with George. However he is met by Darkness. Darkness reveals that he knows Brett's name and that he has been watching Brett for a while. Brett explains that he is using anger to take down threats and it is hurting his friends. Darkness begins to seduce Brett into using his anger all the time. Brett Finally gives in and he becomes Darkness's apprentice. Story 8- Darkness Abound: Darkness appears shortly in story 8, telling Brett to hit Samantha to prove his loyalty. But Brett refuses. After Brett has had his dream, he reports to Darkness that he has killed off the rest of light within him. Darkness is pleased by this and he leaves. Story 9- Fight of the Friends: Darkness tells Brett that it is time to find George and finish him off, once and for all. In addition to this, Darkness also says that something strange has returned. Brett sets a trap for George by capturing Samantha and telling George to show up quickly (over the phone). Much to Brett's surprise George arrives with Tim Allender. They all fight and end up at Brett's mercy. And Brett begins to choke them. Story 10- The Last Stand: Brett refuses to kill George and Tim Allender. Darkness then appears and states that if Brett won't kill them, then he will do the job himself. As Darkness begins to fight with Tim, George, and Brett, it also begins to pour down freezing rain. It was clear throughout the entire fight that Darkness was too strong for them. As Tim, George, and Brett were already tired and freezing, Darkness was completely fine. Darkness was finally able to take down George and Tim, leaving only Brett. Brett continued to try to fight Darkness, but he eventually relized that it wouldn't work. So Brett began to push Darkness toward a freezing lake behind them. Brett was able to use all his strength leftover to push Darkness in. Darkness broke through the ice and was thought to be killed by the freezing water below. Brett was left with tons of cuts and bruses and even a broken arm. But he, Tim, and George eventually recovered. 'Personality' Darkness is an extremely evil figure who is bent on taking over schools and beyond. When he wants something done he wants it done now. He is usually calm and collected to keep enemies unaware of what he is really feeling. When he becomes angry he often releases his emotions of pure anger. 'Abilities' Darkness has the ability to use almost any method of fighting needed to win a battle. He is very good at corrupting people's minds and using them as apprentices. Darkness can appear and disappear quickly without being seen. He can take down any threat with great ease. 'Attire' Darkness always wears a black ski mask which hides his hair, nose, ears, and other facial feachers. He also where a hood and a black cloak. Side-note * Captain DAY, leader of sector 12 (Team Magma) ''Today was our 4th search for the body of Darkness at the bottom of (what is now called) "Darkness Lake". Attempts seem to be in vein due to the fact that bad weather rears it's ugly head every time I send divers. And as of the most recent dive, my boys found the bottom of the lake to be rocky and hard to see due to sediment drifting into their eyes or clouding their vision. Divers have also experienced head-aches and have thrown up after some dives. It is for this reason that I have decided to end the search for good. We can only guess what happened to him after the dark plunge. 'Trivia' *Darkness was originally unmasked in the battle. And was revealed to be Random Kid. (However this is nolonger the case). *Darkness states that Tim never knew him. However, in Story 9 Tim does know who Darkness is. *Early signs of Darkness can be noticed in multiple early episodes. *Darkness got his own story but it was never published. It is called Darkness, Behind the Mask.